


Unnamed.

by dracdad



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracdad/pseuds/dracdad
Summary: Inspired bythese pictures. It's pretty short, but finally chose to post it here too.





	Unnamed.

  “Help -- **Help**!” Her arm pushed away his figure to the best of her ability, but of course to no avail. Dracula was a powerful and strong monster, one one couldn't help but fear. She heard his mouth open and her own heart skipped a beat or two in the process; a pair of long razor-sharp fangs drew closer and closer to her neck, letting out a couple of small puffs of breath against it, which in turn made her own breathing pick up a notch.  
  
  “Someone, please -- Oh, God. I shouldn't have trusted you.” But just as his teeth were almost touching her skin, his lips suddenly closed and he gave her jaw a big kiss instead. Ericka grinned then, her white wedding dress decorating her body more than nicely, as another digital picture was taken of them both.  
  
  “You look ravishing, dear.” His words were like silk in spite of their usual raspy and unpleasant tone, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
  “You don't look so bad yourself, Count. Very handsome.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek in return, and he smiled toothily. Her great-grandfather watched them from a corner, unhappy, sipping his drink. This was so _stupid_ \-- what if he actually did bite her some day? Oh, the scandal! And he'd be sure to be there to say, ‘I told you so’, for sure.  
  
  But for now, it didn't matter; she knew he'd never hurt her. He was her fallen angel dressed in black.


End file.
